


Voices

by narikalen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikalen/pseuds/narikalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Turn back. Turn back. Turn back.</i> The voices in the forest whispered. The woods were dark, dank, and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

_Turn back. Turn back. Turn back._ The voices in the forest whispered. The woods were dark, dank, and cold. She pulled her cloak closer around her neck, partly to ward off the damp chill, and partly in a gesture of comfort. She squeezed his hand, and he turned around, smiled at her reassuringly.

"Are you certain this is the path?" she asked, sweetly, innocently. Her eyes were round and trusting in the moonlight.

He said nothing, just squeezed her hand and started forward again, sure-footed and smooth, where she stumbled blindly behind him.

 _Danger,_ warned the night voices, _Danger, Danger._ They stumbled on, the trees overhead intertwining their branches, blocking out what meager moonlight they had to begin with. He began to walk faster, pulling her harder, almost causing her to trip.

"Please, slow down! You're going so fast. We've the night yet before anyone will begin to look for us; you needn't hurry so," she implored, little feet tripping on the tree roots that seemed to grab and catch at her. He paid her little heed, and hurried on, deeper into the forest.

 _Be wary,_ warned the voices. _Be wary, be afraid._ They broke through the forest, and stood at the edge of a small glistening lake. He turned around, grin triumphant on his face. Finally, they had arrived. He reached for the clasp of her cloak, undoing it and letting it pool around her feet. He pulled her forward, feeling her resistance, as he reached to undo the top of her blouse. She grabbed at his hands, and tried to hold them fast, but he persevered. He meant to have her this night, this shy small maiden whom he had coaxed from her warm bed. He meant to have her, and his grip tightened in the cloth as he yanked her bodily towards him.

 _Too late. Too late_. The voices, sussurus in the darkness assured. _Too late now._ She smiled then, looking up demurely through her lashes. The light of the waning moon struck her, made her eyes gleam, otherworldly. It glinted off the whiteness of her teeth, as she opened her mouth. His grin faltered as her little white teeth, so small and round in her enticing mouth, grew long and sharp. He opened his mouth to scream, but she moved faster, latching on before sound could escape. His eyes rolled desperately in his head and he struggled, but her once-soft and weak hands became hard and strong, and he was powerless.

When she had eaten her fill, she let the last of his bones drop down, the water lapping at them, pulling them gently into the lake. _We warned you, we tried, we warned,_ the voices whispered. _I know,_ he whispered back. _Too late._


End file.
